Family Feathers
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: Wes loves his cousin Clint, he does honestly. And he likes seeing him when he comes to visit, even if its not for long. It's just, sometimes Wes wishes the man wouldn't drop in a pull him into stuff...or break in. But for Clint, it's apparently dangerous to be normal. And its apparently dangerous for Wes to be his younger cousin.


_I check the Common Law Kink Meme a while ago and saw a prompt, and I couldn't help myself. _

_The prompt was basically that Wes Mitchell and Clint Barton were related, specifically cousins. SHIELD knows about it, but the LAPD and the rest of Common Law crew don't have a clue!_

* * *

Wes can hardly remember the last time he saw his cousin, Clint. The man was so in and out of his life sometimes it was dizzying, and it was always hard to tell if he was there for a while, or just stopping in for five minutes. Seeing him is always nice though. Well that is when he wasn't doing business of some kind, because that usually ended up being something horrible. Wes knew he's not suppose to ask, but he kind of does and Clint would kind of let him in about it. Of course, after New York, Wes takes a little pride in the fact that their mothers were sisters. Still, Wes isn't exactly jumping up at down when he finds Clint raiding the mini bar in his hotel room.

"What are you doing here?" Wes asked with an exasperated breath as he lowered his weapon. "And will you put that thing away."

Clint grins at him widely as he lowered his bow and rose to his feet. That had become their standard greeting over the years that Clint had wandered into Wes' life and wandered back out. They're always point something at each other, ready to murder the intruder only to realize who it was and snap at each other. "Hey there kiddo," Clint grins out, setting his bow against the counter of Wes' suite, right beside his quiver. Clint reached in the fridge and grabbed out a soda, popping it open.

Wes rolled his eyes. "You're paying for that." Wes said quickly as he peeled off his suit jacket and tossed it on the bed.

"It's annoying how cheap you can be sometimes, especially when you're loaded." Clint said after swallowing a big gulp of soda. "Besides I'm your guest."

"No, your my cousin who...hacked his way into my room." Wes said as he walked over to the small breakfast table in his suite. He noticed the device that was used to get it, picking it up and glaring at his cousin. "Really, Clint? You do realize I have a phone, or a workplace you can swing by. You don't have to break in."

Clint frowned at him. "It's not that easy, Wes."

"I know, its dangers to do that." Wes said crossing his arms. "You still haven't answered my question."

"What, I can't just pop into see my cousin?" Clint said with a grin.

Wes glared at him hard. Clint didn't usually just come to see him. He would swing by, and before Wes knew it he was half tangled in an international ordeal, trying to keep SHIELD and the LAPD as happy as possible. Yeah, it was fun being the unofficial liaison for a government organization that handled situations Wes could hardly wrap his brain around, all because he was related to someone on their team. Especially when shit's exploding everywhere and Clint is yelling at him to cover his ass, only to disappear and leave Wes to clean up the mess as best he could without exposing his involvement.

"Last time you said that, I ended up on the Helicarrier during the whole Avengers fiasco because you had been brainwashed." Wes snapped.

"And Director Fury is still thankful for your help." Clint said with a grin, before Wes glared at him again. Demanding Clint tell him why he was there. "Okay, fine." Clint said setting the soda can down on the table. He was quiet for a few moments, like he was trying to find the right words to say what he needed. "Someone targeting you, Wes." Clint started out with a sigh. "I'm not talking about some little cartel thug, I'm talking SHIELD enemies. Look, we're not even sure how they got the information, but I need you to disappear for a while."

"_What_!" Wes growled. "I can't do that Clint."

"You can and you will."

"No!" Wes said firmly. "I can't just vanish like you, especially not for a while, which last I checked happened to be three months minimum." Wes pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have a life here, Clint. You know a job and people I care about here. I can't just leave them. Look, I can handle if anything comes up, you said I'm just as good as any SHIELD agent you've gone against. I can handle myself."

Clint gave Wes a sharp glare. He did it like he knew Wes would cave at the look. After all Clint was the older cousin and he could always in some manner talk Wes into doing what he wanted. Wes however doesn't cave, he crossed his arms and stood his ground. He had been in through this enough times to know it was never going to end up good. For once he's determined not to cave into Clint, but rather have Clint cave to his will. After all Wes is the younger one, shouldn't he be the one to really make the other cave with an innocent look in his eyes.

The two stared at each other for a good two minutes, before Clint sighed. "Wes, these are serious criminals after you."

"Then it's just another day on the job." Wes snapped back.

"God, you're just like your mother, stubborn." Clint snapped as he snatched up his soda can again and finished off. "Fine, you can stay!" He growled out, and Wes gave him a wide grin in return. "But until this whole thing blows over, I follow you around."

Wes' face fell.

* * *

After hours of negotiating the terms in which Clint could "follow him around" they finally settled on an agreement. If Wes was working, or doing anything work related, meaning he had reason to have a gun on his belt, Clint had trail from a distance. Meaning he had to stay out of the way and out of sight, relaying solely on a small two-way radio he gave Wes. That included couples therapy, Clint still laughed at that. Other than that, Clint could do as he please, and that didn't always make things easy on Wes.

For the most part, though, he followed Wes around like a hawk, pun intended. Only forcing a few sparing/training days on Wes just to make sure he was sharp enough. Clint floored him for the first time they had their sparing/trainings days, rubbing in new moves he learned from his new found hero friends. Wes would roll his eyes, and whack Clint when whatever they were fighting with, and give him a smug little grin.

Clint made Wes pick up archery again, because he was rusting.

"Sorry I don't have a an occasion to use it often. We aren't exactly in medieval times." Wes complained when he missed the bulls-eye by just centimeters. "The last time I shoot it arrow it was when you took me to an archery range eight years ago."

"Really, that's a shame, you're rather skilled." Clint said with a laugh as he bopped Wes on the head with his bow. "Such wasted talent."

"Shut up."

A month past and their hadn't been any developments, and not one seemed to be going after Wes. Clint started getting calls from SHIELD. More important things were popping up over the world that the protection of his cousin. Wes urged him to go, but Clint just shakes his head and says they'll find someone to handle it. Two more weeks past, and Clint rejected twelve more missions, when Wes realizes maybe the enemy knew Clint was there and was waiting for him to find no threat and leave. They came up with a plan, and Wes grinned when even Director Fury said it was a good one.

Clint "accepted" a "job" in Romania, something that would take him a little under a week to do. Wes drove him to the airport, and waved as Clint hurried for a plane to New York to get "briefed". Clint was back in Wes' hotel room by seven that night. He called Wes from a satellite phone that bounced about, but mainly originated form Romania asking if there had been anything suspicious.

"Look, Clint, nothing out of the ordinary. Just stay in New York...or where ever they assign you to go, and get some work done." Wes said into the phone at the station. "Look, I was probably considered unimportant. It was nice to see you though." And Wes hung up.

* * *

It was another three weeks before anyone tried anything. And, of course, it would be during therapy, because for the simple strategical factor of hostages.

Something exploded outside the door, causing the glass in the small windows to shatter. Wes and Travis spring into instant cop mood, crouching low to the ground, while everyone else hit the floor. They used the metal chairs to make a barrier, it's not the best, but it will do in a pinch. People are screaming form outside the door, but they all seem to be getting out. Two heavy looking men in uniforms and armor burst through the door with their guns at their ready. Travis shot Wes a look, and Wes doesn't blame him. LAPD does not deal with uniformed militia men, or whatever these people were exactly.

"LAPD! Drop 'em!" They both shout, as they take aim from their rather crappy barricade.

The two men just smear as about four more men pour into the room in similar uniforms and armor. "No you drop them." One commanded, motioning for the others to take aim, Wes figured he was the commanding officer. Travis and Wes exchange looks and know they don't have much choice. They drop them on the other side of the barricade and hold up their hands. "Good." The officer smiled out. "Now which one of you is Wesley Mitchell?"

Wes could feel everyone's eyes on him at the question. Travis look at him in complete terror.

"I take it's you." The officer said storming around the barricade and pulling Wes roughly to his feet. Travis growled and tried to lung, but two guns cock and train on him, causing him to settle back down. Wes wiggled in the man's grasp at that, earning him a sharp tug and his arm twisted behind him. "Now, now, Mr. Mitchell come calmly and we won't hurt anyone."

"What the hell do you want with me?" Wes hissed out. "Last I checked, this wasn't in my pay grade."

"You say that, and yet your in SHIELD database." The officer growled out. "Imagine our surprise when we found out you were a related to an Avenger. The great marksman known as Hawkeye." Wes glanced at Travis and the others, and they're all staring at each other. "Though I don't see the family resemblance."

"We're cousins." Wes growled out. The officer made a board and obvious sound as he pulled Wes more towards the door. "Hey you hear that?"

"_Loud and clear, even recorded it." _Clint's voice came gleefully over the radio in Wes' ear. "_SHIELD's on their way, and I'm with within a hundred feet on the your location. You can start wiping the floor with some of those bastards if you want."_

"Finally." Wes grinned out.

Before the officer can ask who in the would Wes is talking too, Wes breaks out of his hold. He slammed his foot into the man's shin, and elbowed him in the nose when he curled forward in pain. Wes spun out of the hold, and batted the man's gun out of his hand with a loud crack echoing through the room. The man gave a sharp yelp of pain as Wes turned and grabbed a metal chair. He whacked the officer upside the chair before he could bark out an order. Wes tossed Travis gun back too him, before firing off two shots of his while also sliding the chair towards some advancing men, it caused on of them to topple over. Travis started shooting as well, getting a guy in the leg and arm when he tried to shoot at them.

Travis shouted something at Wes, but he was too tangled in a fight with two armed gunmen to figure out what his partner was yelling at him. On of the men managed to grab Wes from behind, sending Wes' legs into a fury when the other tried to grab at them. Wes landed a few good kicks on the other, successfully knocking him over.

"You know a little assistance would be lovely right now." Wes yelled, squirming in the others hold when other tactics hadn't worked.

"_Relax kiddo, I'm almost there."_ Clint responded over the radio. "_It can't be that bad."_

"Oh, I'm sorry, ten armed personal, basically eight civilians, I don't handle shit like this on a daily basis." Wes snapped, growling as the man he kicked over got back up and started grabbing for his feet again. He glanced over at Travis and the therapy group, who are barely finding off the two men that were advancing on them. "I'm not an official SHIELD agent, asshole."

"_I always forget you like to curse when your really angry."_ A chuckle was the only thing that accompanied that reply.

Wes grumbled to himself as he successfully pushed off the man grabbing at his feet and sent the one holding him into the rack of exercises balls. The man instantly let go of Wes, who ducked as other charged at him. Wes grabbed on his armor, threw them on the ground, tearing their gun off their shoulder, and hitting them with the butt of the gun to assure that they were out. Wes found himself grabbed from behind again, but this time around the neck.

"Hey, put him down." Clint's voice said suddenly in the room. Wes heard an arrow wiz through the air and collide with the man holding him. He was instantly released, and watched the man topple over.

"What took you so long?" Wes snapped with a small cough.

Clint easily took out the two advancing members of the therapy group and Travis. They all sort of stared in awe at him. "No don't worry I don't need a thanks Wesley." Clint snapped with a grin, Wes rolled his eyes at the comment. Clint through another bow that was slung on his back at Wes, who caught it easily, and slide a small quiver of arrows as well.

Wes whacked an armed man with the bow when he reached for the arrows. Wes kicked him hard in the stomach, before grabbing the small electrical rod on the man's belt and zapping him with it. He quickly snatched the arrows off the ground and fired on off at a man who was advancing towards Clint. His aim failed him slightly, but it was enough to alert Clint and have him floor the guy in no time at all. Wes took aim at another man who was advancing the group, this time successfully landing a good shot.

"You know how to shoot a bow and arrow?!" Wes heard Travis shout, as Wes ducked under a swing and stabbed an arrow in the man's shoulder, kicking him away when he feel in pain.

"Travis, now is not the time!" Wes called, turning at the sound of an arrow shooting past him and striking someone. They fell backwards a few seconds later. Wes turned to Clint in thanks, but he had already turned his attention to the last armed man standing. They were already starting to retreat, and Clint picked him off with ease.

Clint turned to Wes grinning. "We should do this more often."

"No, Clint, we...don't even but that thought out there in the universe." Wes said shaking his head and rubbing his temple, not really caring that he was taking a page from Sutton's book.

* * *

"So your cousin is Hawkeye." Travis said slowly, Wes could almost hear his brain wrapping around the idea.

"On our mother's sides, yes." Wes replied as he carefully filed out the form a SHIELD agent gave him. "Now fill out your paperwork before someone yells at you and me for not doing what we're told."

Travis made a sound, and flips through some of the papers doing what he's told for once. Wes finishes his up easily, handing it off to an agent with a sort of wave. He knows the routine well enough. He isn't to speak about the event because what has been released to the public by SHIELD. His involvement is secret and the usual hush hush stuff. Wes is use to the hoops SHIELD has him jumping through and the lies they make him tell. Wes turned to his attention to Travis watching him frown as he read through everything and filled it all out.

Wes feels someone nudge him in the back with their foot, and he turned to see Clint standing beside him on the ledge. Clint grinned and hopped of the ledge like the inner twelve year old he was on the inside.

"Looks like I'm out of your life for a while kiddo." Clint said with a wide grin, reaching down to ruffle Wes' hair.

"You said that last time." Wes said with a smile in return. "A little over a year later your breaking into my hotel room."

"Well, if I'm lucky, I'll get some nice sleepy assignment in Florida or something." Clint teases. "Hopefully you won't hear from me in person for a while. I might try that fancy new device called a telephone. Maybe get Stark to hook me up with something cool."

Wes rolled his eyes before standing up from his seat. Knowing Stark he would probably try to wiggle is way into Clint's life some if he did that and ultimately find Wes and annoy him. It was bad enough having a cousin like Clint, he didn't see someone like Stark coming in messing everyone up. He gave Clint a quick hug, because it had been good to see him again, even if it was almost three months of torture almost. Clint turned to Travis when they were done, grinning a bit when he noticed Travis was watching.

"You're Wes' partner right?" Clint asked.

"Yes, sir." Travis said with a nod. Wes can't help but raise an eyebrow at how formal the other was being.

"Take care of him okay." Clint said holding out his hand for Travis to shake. "He can kick some serious ass, but he isn't me or an official SHIELD agent." Travis nodded and he took Clint's hand and gave it a from shake. "Besides, if anything happens to him, I'll find you and put an arrow throw your heart."

"Clint!" Wes snapped, shoving at his cousin hard. "Don't scare him."

"To late."

"Asshole." Wes snapped as he watching his cousin walk away laughing. He turned back to Travis, finding him wide eyed and freaked out. "Relax, he won't actually shoot you in the heart, that would go against protocol and you would have to have shot me. He'd more like go for a shoulder or a knee."

"Yeah, thanks for helping me relax Wes." Travis growled at him.

Wes laughed.

* * *

_In reality, only Travis the therapy group find out, but I'm sure they fill in Sutton because Wes was freaking attacked. Also, I made them cousins on their mother side bacause marriages and name changes would make it hard to connect the two if one didn't know. Also it gave a good reason for them two have two different last names. _

_I figure Clint disappeared with Wes was young, there's about a six years age difference between the actors, so I figure there's a six year age difference between Wes and Clint. That's way Clint calls him "kiddo" because of the age gap and he was older when he reunited with Wes. I don't know when Clint's parents died exactly, but I figure Wes was young and doesn't remember them much. So Clint and his brother disappeared for a while after before Clint found Wes' family. Also, I don't see why SHIELD wouldn't use Wes, cause he works with the LAPD, he could help clear things for them. Besides Clint goes to Wes all the time for help._


End file.
